peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 March 1970
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1970-03-28 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 1 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Playlist is a cross-section of Peel favourites of the period, including an early Elton John single, tracks by Tyrannosaurus Rex, Pink Floyd, and Siren, and a single of the Edgar Broughton Band's best-known number, "Out Demons Out", which, according to its label, is "Dedicated To The Conspiracy"https://www.discogs.com/The-Edgar-Broughton-Band-Out-Demons-Out/release/475337. *The three sessions are all by artists Peel strongly favoured. The Andy Roberts session includes cover versions of Spider John Koerner's "Creepy John", and "John The Revelator", previously recorded by Blind Willie Johnson and Son House. *Final track is Terry Riley's contemporary classical/electronic piece, "A Rainbow In Curved Air", which was popular with hippy audiences at the time. But it lasts for eighteen minutes, so it's unlikely that Peel played it in its entirety. Sessions *Faces #1, recorded 1970-03-09. No known commercial release. *Andy Roberts #1, recorded 1970-03-10. "You're A Machine" recorded but not broadcast until 13 June 1970. No known commercial release. *Principal Edwards Magic Theatre #3 (rpt), first broadcast 17 January 1970, recorded 1970-01-13. "King Of Ensor" not included in this repeat broadcast. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Smiley Lewis: I Hear You Knocking (LP - Shame Shame Shame) Liberty LBS 83308 This track was originally released as a 7" in 1955. Decktician's log indicates it was played from an LP, presumably the 1970 compilation listed here. *Faces: Wicked Messenger (session) *Andy Roberts: Just For The Record (session) *Elton John: Border Song (7") DJM DJS 217 *Principal Edwards Magic Theatre: Thus Making A Change (session) *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Organ Blues (LP - A Beard Of Stars) Regal Zonophone SLRZ 1013 *Aardvark: Many Things To Do (LP - Aardvark) Deram Nova SDN 17 *James Brown: Ain't It Funky Now (7") Polydor 56793 *Edgar Broughton Band: Out Demons Out (7") Harvest HAR 5015 *Andy Roberts: Creepy John (session) *Michael Chapman: Trinkets And Rings (LP - Fully Qualified Survivor) Harvest SHVL 764 *Faces: Devotion (session) *Pink Floyd: Come In Number 51, Your Time Is Up (LP - Zabriskie Point OST) MGM 2315 002 *Van Der Graaf Generator: Refugees (LP - The Least We Can Do Is Wave To Each Other) Charisma CAS 1007 *Principal Edwards Magic Theatre: Plague Of Birds (session) *Andy Roberts: John The Revelator (session) *GTO's: The Ghost Chained To The Past, Present, And Future (Shock Treatment) (LP - Permanent Damage) Straight STS 1059 *Siren: Wasting My Time (LP - Siren) Dandelion 63755 *Faces: Pineapple And The Monkey (session) *Andy Roberts: Cocaine (session) @''' *Pete Brown & Piblokto: Things May Come And Things May Go, But The Art School Dance Goes On Forever (LP - Things May Come And Things May Go, But The Art School Dance Goes On Forever) Harvest SHVL 768 *Faces: Shake Shudder Shiver (session) *Principal Edwards Magic Theatre: Autumn Lady Travelling Song (session) *Terry Riley: A Rainbow In Curved Air (LP - A Rainbow In Curved Air) CBS 64564 *Track marked '''@ available on File 1 File ;Name *Andy Roberts - Peel session - Top Gear 28/3/70 ;Length *2:31 ;Other *Many thanks to Colin Harper. ;Available *Youtube ;Footnotes Category:1970 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear Category:Available online Category:Harper Reels